


I Can Hear The Bells

by Matsuda-senpai (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm mean and I know it, L is dead, bells of deaaath, but light is too, funeral bells, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Matsuda-senpai
Summary: In his final moments, Light hears the chime of death.
Kudos: 6





	I Can Hear The Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time attempting a drabble, and I kinda had fun with it! I found a series of prompts, and this was one of them. 
> 
> I guess you could kinda consider this a sibling work to my poem "Can You Hear? (The Death Bells Chime)", since I had that in mind when I wrote this.

I didn’t understand what L meant, when he said he could hear the bells. It was just another of his worthless, half-witted ramblings, something to laugh off and ignore. It wouldn’t mean much, anyways, since he was about to die. 

Or so I thought back then. How foolish, since now I understand. The bells he heard, they were a call. A call of death, because what else could they be? I’ll never underestimate him again, because I suppose now I’ll never have that chance. After all, now it’s my turn. Now, I am called. 

I can hear the bells chime.

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya go! Hope you enjoyed :) I might try writing a few more drabbles in the future, it was kinda fun taking a break from my normal, longer fics.


End file.
